Tear Me Apart Then Save Me
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Reality is a strange thing that can build you up or rip you apart.


"1… 2… 3… 4…" Logan giggled as Kendall moved his finger like a spider up Logan's stomach. He counted every time his finger tips touched Logan's soft flesh. The light touches were tickling Logan's skin making his muscles twitch and squirm. When Kendall began to tickle Logan more he squeaked and brought up his knees to cover himself. He tried to roll away but Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan keeping him in place.

"Kendall stop." Logan gave Kendall a playful glare and smacked his hand away. Logan grabbed the end of the thin blanket that was keeping him from being exposed and pulled it back up when it became dangerously low. Unlike Kendall, who was very content with showing off his man parts Logan was a little more modest. It wasn't like Kendall hadn't seen him naked before Logan just felt more secure. Honestly Logan was a little self conscious.

Kendall took the end of the blanket and pulled it down to right above Logan's groin. Logan's playful smile fell and his breath hitched when Kendall kissed right above the blanket.

"I wish you wouldn't cover yourself from me." Kendall glanced up at Logan as he peppered kisses towards Logan's hip bone.

"Kendall…"

"I love your hips." Kendall nipped at the skin before continuing towards Logan's belly button. "I love your stomach."

Kendall got up onto his knees and situated himself between Logan's legs when he spread them invitingly. He continued where he left off and planted kisses all over Logan's stomach. When Kendall was satisfied he again moved up Logan's body and stopped at his nipple. Logan arched his back and thread his fingers through Kendall's hair when he attached his lips to the hardened bud.

"Oh Kendall." Kendall pulled away and smirked as he climbed up Logan's body until they were finally face to face. Kendall kicked the blanket away with his feet and laid flush against Logan so there wasn't anything separating them.

"You bounce back quick Kendall. I didn't think you'd be ready for another go so soon." Kendall raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I could say the same for you. I know that's not your cell phone so you must be happy to see me." Logan snorted and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck pulling him into a tight hug. When Kendall buried his arms under Logan and held him just as tightly Logan smiled. He felt so warm and so safe. Logan didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I love you Kendall." Logan was slightly muffled because his face was buried in Kendall's neck but Kendall still heard him loud and clear.

"I love you two."

"You'll never leave me right?" Logan pulled back so he could get a good look at his face. Kendall was smiling as he lifted his hand up and cupped Logan's face.

"I will always…" Logan furrowed his eyebrows when Kendall's words seemed to die on his lips.

"What?" This time when Kendall went to speak again his lips moved but no words came out. Logan shook his head and stuck his fingers in his ears as an attempt to clear them. "Kendall I can't hear you." Kendall smile fell and he tried to speak up again. Logan could tell from the way his mouth moved that he was talking rather loudly.

Suddenly a chill moved up Logan's spine and the room became cold. He couldn't feel Kendall against him anymore. He didn't feel anything against him. A sense of loneliness over took him as Kendall was consumed by darkness.

"Kendall! Come back!" Logan fought to sit up but he felt a great weight pushing him down. He felt like he was getting pulled towards something. It was guilt, regret, and sorrow. All these horrible emotions were pulling Logan in as his happiness faded away. Logan managed to reach a hand out and he could feel the warmth and love at his finger tips but he wasn't strong enough.

Logan jolted awake panting heavily. He sat up and took a good look around the room. It was just like it was supposed to be but it was so empty. It was missing the most important thing, Kendall. Logan took in a shaky breath and held his hand to his head when memories began to crash in on him.

Anniversary, dinner, mugging, death, Logan held up a trembling hand and gasped when he found a large bandage on it.

"No… Kendall." Logan could feel his body trembling more. "You were so real. Why Kendall… why!" Logan angrily ripped the bandage off not caring about the sensitive skin just underneath. He threw his covers off letting them fall to the floor and jumped out of bed. Logan took the first thing he could get his hands on and chucked it across the room. The large medical book hit the wall with a bang then fell to the floor.

Logan let out a scream and continued on his sudden violent rampage. He knocked over the nightstand, ripped his books off the book shelf and nearly tore apart his bed. When there was nothing left for Logan to turn over or throw he flung open the closet and grabbed as much clothes as he could. He let out a scream as he fell to his knees and buried his face in the pile of clothes he fell on top of.

"I don't understand any of this anymore!" Logan kept his face buried in the clothes as he pounded his fists against the ground. It was comparable to a child's tantrum but much more sad then that.

When Logan screamed until his voice was hoarse he slowly lifted his head and fisted the clothing in front of him. Logan let his tears fall down his face unchecked as he surveyed the destruction around him.

When his eyes landed on the closet he couldn't help but think someone somewhere was torturing him. The only thing left hanging in the closet completely untouched and unharmed was Kendall's favorite plaid shirt.

Logan crawled on his hands and knees to the closet slowly. He grabbed onto the doorknob and lifted himself up. Logan lazily pulled the shirt off the hanger and stepped a few feet away from the closet as he held the shirt up to his face and breathed in deeply.

It held so much of Kendall that when Logan closed his eyes for a brief second he could pretend Kendall was in it. But he wasn't and that thought killed him. Logan held the shirt tightly to his chest and fell down to his knees. It was like the life was sucked out of him as he curled himself around Kendall's shirt and cried.

"Come back to me Kendall… please… I love you."

"Logan?"

I need you Kendall come back."

"Logan? Logan?"

"Kendall!"

"Logie wake up!" Logan gasped as his eyes shot open. He glanced around the room to find that it was no longer in its state of disarray. Nothing was out of place and everything was just where it was supposed to be including…

"Kendall?" Logan looked at the hand on his shoulder and followed it up to Kendall's concerned face.

"Logie I'm right here." Logan stayed put for a moment before surging forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's torso and buried his face in his chest. Kendall was completely shocked at first before he wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close.

He was mumbling into Kendall's chest and Kendall could only make out a few things.

"Horrible nightmare."

"You were gone."

"It felt so real."

"Please don't leave me."

"Logie, listen to me." Kendall pulled Logan away from his chest and cupped his face. He gave Logan a soft kiss on the lips and wiped his tears away. "I'm right here. It was just a dream. It's over." Logan nodded his head and took in a deep stuttering breath.

When he was finally calm Kendall smiled and kissed him once again.

"Well this is a great start to our anniversary." Kendall chuckled and failed to notice the look of horror on Logan's face. Logan turned around quickly and glanced at the clock. It was 1:25am on April 23. It was indeed their anniversary.

"Kendall whatever you planned for today cancel it." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his hands.

"What?"

"I know you probably went to a lot of trouble and I know you'll be disappointed but we can't go out tomorrow we can't! Please just believe me please! I can't lose you." Kendall pulled Logan into another kiss to silence him. He did have a lot planned and he was disappointed but Logan looked so vulnerable and scared. He never wanted Logan to ever look like that.

"Ok. We'll stay here but I still want to surprise you so you are banished to the pool until tomorrow night." Logan smiled and pulled Kendall into another hug.

"Thank you Kendall. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That night Logan held onto Kendall tightly as he cried into his chest. They had just been finishing up dinner when Kendall turned on the TV to check the weather. The very first thing they saw was a story about a young couple that were beaten and robbed outside of the restaurant Kendall had picked for them to go to.

It scared Logan out of his mind to think that, that could have been them. It made him hold onto Kendall tighter and cry harder when he realized that he almost lost the love of his life.

It also made Logan thank whoever was out there watching over him. They may sometimes mess with his head but tonight they saved his perfect life and that's all he could ever ask for.

**A/N: I thought of this while I was on the bus. I'm not disappointed with the length because I honestly didn't expect it to be long. Hopefully it will be one of those short and sweet moments and not short and… crap. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
